


Pumpkin, pumpkin on the ground

by Shadow0kana



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bickering, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Food, Halloween, Halloween season, M/M, Pumpkin carving, So fluffy and sweet, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), spooky but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana
Summary: A little bit of seasonal joy in the South Downs cottage.Written for SOSH - Guess that author #7, "Big Spooky Fan Me."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #07 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	Pumpkin, pumpkin on the ground

The sun was barely up, glowing faintly at the edge of the dark autumn sky, when Crowley stumbled down the stairs and into the cottage’s kitchen. Taking in a deep breath, the demon took a few moments to take in the sweet-scented air, hints of spices and caramel mixed with something distinctively _Aziraphale_.

Their cottage would be very lively soon, as the Them, accompanied by Anathema and Newt, would be spending the whole Halloween weekend in the South Downs. None of their parents had complained, looking forward to a quiet weekend, and were quite happy to send off their offspring to spend a few days with Adam’s eccentric, but harmless, godfathers. Anathema had rented a car for the occasion, seeing as the four children and two adults wouldn’t fit in Dick Turpin. This had also been a safety matter, and Wensleydale’s mother had been very insistent that her son would never ride in Newton’s car.

They were expected for lunch and judging by the number of treats displayed on the counter, the angel had been busying himself in the kitchen all night.

“You do realize they can’t feed on sweets alone, right?”

“Good morning to you too, my dear,” Aziraphale turned toward his demon, ladle in hand. “Of course, I know that, now you said you would have the decorations finished before they-”

“Relax, Angel, I got it.”

A snap later, Crowley was dressed in dark casual clothes and he set to his task. The kitchen table had already been cleared, the material he would need gathered neatly near the roundest pumpkins he could grow.

“Now remember, Crowley,” the angel started with a pointed look. “Nothing too scary.”

With a roll of his eyes, the demon started cutting and emptying, the orange goo knowing better than to make a mess of the wooden table.

“They faced Satan himself, for somebody’s sake, I think they can handle a bit of fright.”

“ _Darling_.”

“Oh, fine Angel. I’ll keep it spooky.” The demon’s tongue poked between his lips as he focused on the task at hand. A big toothy smile would make for a great first attempt. “Big spooky fan, me.”

They worked in companionable silence. Crowley was particularly proud of this last one, small stars and bat shapes carved into the orange flesh. He was rewarded for his hard work by a small peck on the cheek as Aziraphale joined him at the table for a much-needed break.

“Absolutely stunning, Darling,” Aziraphale wiped a bit of goo from his lover’s face. “Do keep some for the children, they might want to decorate too.”

“Don’t you think they’d make a mess?” Crowley teased with a boyish grin. “Think of it – goo everywhere, pumpkin seeds stuck to the floor and sticky hands all over the-”

Aziraphale stood with a full-body shudder. “Alright, you win, you foul fiend.”

They shared a kiss and a sweet smile before going back to work, the morning sun shining bright with the promise of laughter and joys to come.


End file.
